WCWF Flash Flood v16 (8/20/1996)
screen is shown, the picture is static. Suddenly, something busts through the screen, at least it looks that way, and the letters WCWF lowers from above. The words 'World Championship Wrestling Federation' fade in underneath. A man says, "The WCWF - Wrestling Future". music plays, which would remind viewers of the Sportscenter theme, and the camera focuses in on a studio. The format is like that of Sportscenter. Fountain: Welcome to Flash Flood. I'm Matt Fountain and in about an hour you will be seeing Tuesday Night WAR. Let's take comments from competitors tonight. to Brute Force JR Michaels: "Animal, what is going through you're head? You think you can beat us by yourself??? You have got to be kidding!!! Nevertheless, when we face you tonight, you will be DESTROYED!!! Nothing will stand in the way of our tag team titles, not you, or anyone else!!!" Dave Gibson: "Animal you are legally insane. Who would want to face us with 2 people let alone just yourself. If you can't get it through your head that we are the best tag team in the WCWF, I guess we will have to prove it to you tonight. Oh yes and to respond to the challenge by Air Force to make our match no DQ. No thanks. We like the match just how it is, nice and legal. See you in the ring a*sholes!!!!" "Almighty" Devon Storm: "I will make it known here tonight, I accept the title shot against A*shole the Terminator Weenie. At Kaged the gold will be mine, and you will not leave the arena on your feet. Bring your own stretcher punk because you're gonna need it." to Dogg with Miss Dixie (The Homeboyz w/Dixie are in front of a screen that has the Hardcore Homeboyz Logo on it) Dogg: Bill Thomas, you rapist, tonight's the night I destroy your womanizing ass. I am gonna kick your ass tonight, and then I get to do it again Friday Night. You are going to regret the day you put a hand on Dixie. Dixie: Billy Thomas, you deviant, Dogg is going to teach you some manners, and that you never lay a hand on a woman, especially a lady like myself. And remember Bill, wherever I am, Mr. Extreme and the Hardcore Homeboyz are always around. Dogg: You see, Billy Boy, I am not in a good mood. Those damn referees cost us the WCWF Tag Titles, and now I am going to take out my frustrations on you. You aren't even going to make it to Friday Night, because I am going to eliminate yo ass right now. Stuntman, you are going to feel like you've been shot out of a cannon, right into a brick wall, cause da Dogg is gonna beat up yo ass, HARDCORE STYLE!!! to Fountain Fountain: Well, as we go to the break....let's get these comments from Jesse Johnson. opens up to a panoramic view of the skies, then the horizon starts rolling. It's Jesse "The Jet" Johnson in a small prop driven stunt plane, along with a camera man! Johnson: over the drone of the engine The Air Force was right! It's good to cut loose and just fly once in a while! Maybe that's what's got me down! I couldn't afford a nice fighter like the Air Force boys get to fly, but this'll do... swoops down, hugging the ground, a barn comes into view. The barn gets closer, and the plane flies through the doors. Surprised cows moo. The plane pops out the other side. Johnson: to the camera man Hey, are you alright? It's only a little barnstorming... I've got enormous respect for fellow pilots. I forwarded this once before, but hey, I'll do it again. I challenge the Air Force to fight me in a one on one on one triangle match! A battle for air supremacy! It'll keep us sharp. We'll have an edge. Whaddaya say boys? plane comes in for a perfect landing, and the cameraman unsteadily steps off. Jesse steps out and pats him on the back Johnson: Whatta trip, huh buddy? out Commercials the screen comes back, the words August 25 are in the ring and suddenly a cage drops down around the ring. The bars bend and form the word Kaged. The words August 25 are shoot towards the cage and bust...the pieces form the word 'Meadowlands' at the floor of the ring...in little pieces. the commercial for Kaged fades out, the tv screen blanks out, and soon, the familiar University of Michigan symbol with the word "Wolverines" is shown. Miss Rachel's voice says, "Life as you know it has ceased to exist. Welcome to the dawn of a new age, the age of the Wolverines...." Severn: Well, Well, Well... NWO... Looks like you've got your hands full with us Wolverines... Pillman, Kaged my boy Inferno here is gonna demolish you... Inferno: That's right... Pillman, at Kaged the Loose Cannon is about to get tightened... And when you in there, looking around... There's no where to turn... Everywhere you look, steel cage... Where are your boys??? No where in sight... No one to save you... No one to stop me... You gonna get the beating you deserve... Severn: And the other new members of the Wolverines... (David & Golliath are wearing new Michigan Letter's Jackets) David "Destroyer" David: New "MYSTERY" Tag team??? Do you know who your messing with... You've just signed your death warrant... Because when you sign to meet the Wolverines... It's a package deal my friend... Golliath: That's Right (Deep Inhale) Mystery team... Your lucky that your a mystery because we'd be all over you beating the living crap outta you... but, like David said, when you turn around at Kaged, not only will you see steel, there will be men BEHIND that steel waiting for you... My boys Severn, Inferno, and the Steiners... You look to your partner, he's being beat by David, and you wish Golliath wuold release the Grappler... Then... LIGHTS OUT! Severn: (Imitating british snob) Well said fine chaps... (Regular voice) And then you two Clique... If you get the gold... You know who's after you... Scott Steiner: (hear Rick barking in the background) Clique... We want shots if you win the gold... If not.. WE STILL want you in the ring... Rick: That's right... Were gonna tear you up!!! You'll wish you were never born!! Severn: And Butler, when I get my stinking hands and you, your big talk is going to mean nothing... Your gonna be in a cage, and you'll see steel, but you will also see blood... Everywhere... I'm going to beat you like a circus monkey... Monkey, that's about the extent of how much of a Beast you really are... But NWO.. there is one final unheard of challenge... We want you boys in the ring with all 6 of us... We don't care who you bring with you... We just want the Wolverines vs. the NWO... to Fountain Fountain: While us at the WCWF prepare for Tuesday Night WAR....check out these comments from other members in the league. to Music Man Music Man: Since you are too pathetic to wrestle me Levavy, I'll just be moving on. I challenge Alpathetic Devon Storm and Eric The Crippled Coy to a triangle match at Kaged. If not there, then at the next event. You 2 are just thorns in the side of the Music Man. Once I dispose of you 2 geeks, then I will rise to bigger and better things. Mr. Extreme you are on my hitlist pal. If you have the guts to wrestle me, then you'll accept my challenge to you as well. In fact, I'll put out an open contract for next Tuesday. Anyone who wants to wrestle me can next Tuesday. I don't care who it is, whether it be Mr. Perfect or Ryan Cawdor, Coy, Storm, Vader, or even the chump Levavy. I'm waiting for you. Bring it!! Next Tuesday, there will be no card to give the wrestlers and myself a rest after Kaged. to Scott Pierce Scott Pierce: Enigma, you come to this great organization with high hopes and soon-to-be broken dreams. You can talk your spiritual mumbo-jumbo but all I see is pure crap. You say you wrestle in The Way of the Water? The only thing you wrestle in the way of is ooh! "100% Natural" Scott Pierce and his quest for the gold. I'll show you noone is impossible to catch. I challenge you to a submission match at Kaged. When I put my so-called inferior decapitator on you, you'll be so terrified your "water" will turn to ice and I'll smash you to pieces! to Enigma with Don McQueen `Big Bucks' Don McQueen: Yeah Big Bucks is excited baby! I've just signed the hottest prospect in all of wrestling `The Enigma' Takezo Musashi. Enigma was the hottest thing in Japan and now hes gonna be the hottest thing in the US baby! Promoters are ringing my phone off the hook every day to get him in their Federations! All you primitive WCWF wrestlers should feel honored that Enigma, the most advanced and talented wrestler ever has chosen to compete here.... ohhh theres gonna be some big bucks comin' my way soon! Oh and one thing Donald Godard you flimsy excuse for a President, if you call me Steve McQueen again I'll have Enigam execute his Starsault Press on ya baby! The Enigma: I see that the powers that be have decreed that I must fight Fire Marshall Will on the next Friday Night Live. Fire Marshall may not be the best wrestler around but it will give me the chance to prove my superiority before the eyes of the World! Study the match closely, for it is then my spectacular Starsault press will be unleashed! (Closes his hands in a prayer position and recites a Japanese mantra designed to invoke the Gods of war). to Lucifer Lucifer: Open contract at Kaged. No-one will sign. Is it because you're AFRAID to step into the flames to try and hurt me. I think you are. I've been seeing the matches from the wrestler's here in the WCWF, but have not been impressed. Who doesn't have a match for Kaged yet? Who, if anyone, is man enough to be there, at my premiere, in the ring with me. You are all afraid, and you probably should be, because when you step in the ring with me, you are going to be ripped limb, by limb. Then you will beg for forgiveness at the feet of LUCIFER!!! to Ryan Cawdor RC: Mr Butler, I accept your terms. I want but one thing, I want a cage... A plexiglass one that no one can get in nor can get out. I'm sick and tired of always having someone interfere with my match. I want NO outside problems in this match. RC: As to Lucifer, I have to say that I have absolutly no sympathy for that devil. I accept your challenge as well. to Fountain Fountain: If Thomas, Darkwolf, or Johnson wins...then Cawdor will face Lucifer. back to the tag team bracket comes on the screen and Fountain reads it out... Sunday, 8/11 Friday, 8/16 The Loose Cannons Tuesday, 8/20 ----------------------- |Loose Cannons #1 vs. |---------------- | | The Flying Spaniards | | ----------------------- | |Road Warriors Tuesday, 8/13 #5 vs. |---------------- | | The Road Warriors | | ----------------------- | | |Road Warriors | | #2 vs. |---------------- | | | The Clique | | ----------------------- | | | Sunday, 8/11 vs. |---------------- | Brute Force | World Tag Team Champs ----------------------- | |Brute Force | #3 vs. |---------------- | | | | The Air Force | | | ----------------------- | | |Brute Force | Tuesday, 8/13 #6 vs. |---------------- | The Daemons | ----------------------- | |Homeboyz | #4 vs. |---------------- | The Hardcore Homeboyz | ----------------------- Losers Bracket.... Friday 8/16 Sunday, 8/18 Hardcore Homeboyz Tuesday, 8/20 ---------------- | |The Clique Flying Spaniard vs. |-------------------------- --------------- | | |The Clique | | vs. |---------------- | | | The Clique | | --------------- | |-------------------- vs. vs. | | TV Tag Champs The Air Force | --------------- | |The Daemons | vs. |---------------- | | | | The Daemons | |The Daemons | --------------- |-------------------------- | Loose Cannons | ---------------- back to Fountain Fountain: Before we go, we will go to these comments from the Flying Spaniards and a segment from Mr. Perfect's sports segments. For Flash Flood, I'm Matt Fountain...stay tuned! to Flying Spaniards Pablo: "So, The Psychotics have challenged me and Raoul to a match at Kaged. Well, we gladly accept the challenge and look forward to a highly scientific match. Raoul: "Psychotics, prepare to be sent to the nut house for good. We also think that Backlund will lose in his quest for President, but that's another matter. And as for us hanging out at a bar with the Music Man, it's our decision who we hang out with. The Music Man is nothing but a class guy all the way. It's not our fault that we saw our drunk WCWF champ Assaf Levavy there. Areba!" to Mr. Perfect is standing in Madison Square Gardens with #99, Wayne Gretzky. They are both on the hockey rink. Perfect has goalie equipment on. Gretzky: Hi. I'm Wayne Gretzky. Most people consider me to be one of the best hockey players of all time, but I wonder how I fare against someone who is perfect? Perfect: Lets find out! (Perfect gets in net. Gretzky tries to deke Perfect out but is unsucessful. He tries again, but can't put the puck in the net. He tries a slapshot, Perfect gloves it.) Gretzky: Wow! Unbelievable! You really are... Together: PERFECT!